blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
David Seaward
Seaward (full name David Seaward; also known as Ward of the Black Sea) is a high ranking member of the Novus Orbis Sequentia and an upcoming character in Control Sequence Verse 5. Information Character Info David Seaward is the first son of Simon Seaward, the head of a wealthy family who, like many of their kind, attempted to get into the Novus Orbis Sequentia's favors. During the Third War of Ars Magus, David joined the NOS military forces in repelling the oncoming might of the Rogue Sectors. David rose through the ranks quickly, partially due to bribery on the part of his father, eventually leading his own squadron. Halfway through the war, when the use of Seithr cores became commonplace, David and his entire squadron were caught within the blast. While every member of that team died, David somehow survived long enough to be recovered by the NOS. David's body became brittle, the toll that came with being exposed to so much seithr. His body eventually began producing seithr, almost in order to counteract the damage already done. He became quarantined and spent the rest of the war locked away from the rest of the world. After the war, he came into the service of Lukain Necaros, who arranged for some way for Seaward to leave quarantine whilst not being a danger to others due to his body. The answer came in the form of a full body suit that regulated the seithr he produced and kept it from leaking out. Seaward learned how to control the seithr through the use of an Ars Evolutis called Infra Venenum: Procella attached to his suit. He became an officer directly working under Lukain for any task deemed necessary for Seaward to undertake and complete. Eventually, he adopts the title of Ward of the Black Sea, due to his body's seithr generation. Before Control Sequence starts, Seaward is sent off to handle an important mission by Lukain, far from the events that take place. Personality After all of the hardships he experienced during his youth, Seaward had grown disillusioned with the state of affairs for his life, eventually just deciding to live for his own benefit. He is naturally nihilistic in most situations, wishing nothing more than just to get through whatever task is given to him, no matter how horrific or cruel. He regards the NOS with little personal respect, caring little for his fellow officers or his superiors. Appearance After being exposed to heavy bursts of Seithr, Seaward's body was permanently altered. He lost both of his legs, his reproductive organs, most of his fingers, some of his skin around his arms and chest, his hair, most of his ear, his eyelids, and his lips. However, all of his horrific features are hidden underneath a full body suit that keeps his generated seithr inside with his mostly stable body. The suit consists of a black material that wraps around his entire body head-down, with extra dark blue armor pieces on his shoulders, shins, feet, and head. On top of that is a sleeveless modified NOS coat, with a completely black color. For the head, Seaward wears a black helmet that connects into the bodysuit, with an armor piece placed on the forehead region, above a visor with a glowing red line going across it (acting as the optical sensor). This red line curves up towards the forehead before wrapping to the back of the helmet. Plot Info Verse 5: Calamities of Desire : TBA Powers and Abilities : TBA Musical Theme : TBA Trivia Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Calamities of Desire Characters Category:A-tier Character Category:Antagonist Category:NOS